The Tail of Suit
by LilySpears
Summary: What William looks forward to the most is going home and being greeted by his dog, Suit the German Shepard pup. This is the story of how Suit came into William's life.


Some I write for one of my friends, based on the rps we do.

In our rps, William has a German Shepard puppy called Suit. This is the story of how the two found each other. One of my headcanons is that William has a certain soft spot for dogs and would have one as a companion.

To quote Full Metal Alchemist: 'Dogs embody loyaty! They follow their master's command above all else! Be a jerk to them and they don't complain and never once beg for a pay check! Loyal canines how we salute thee!' Imagine William saying that, I dare you

This isn't my best work, but it's short and sweet. Enjoy ^_^

And yes, the title is a crappy pun. I couldn't help myself

* * *

**The Tail of Suit**

**Disclaimer:** William T Spears and Grell Sutcliff belong to Yana Toboso. I own Suit the puppy.

A flash of lightning lit up the London dispatch offices as the rain pounded heavily against the windows. William watched it as he pulled on his heavy winter coat. He tugged the zipper as far as it would go and turned up the collar, attempting to shield himself from the inevitable soaking as soon as he stepped outside. He picked up his briefcase and started looking for his umbrella, frowning when he realized it was missing. Wrenching his door open, he glared at the blur of red disappearing down the hallway,

"Grell!"

"A lady's needs are more important love!" Grell replied, smirking over his shoulder at his supervisor. He waved at William and left the offices, the umbrella dangling from his wrist. William sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He slammed his office door shut and locked it, stuffing the key back into his briefcase. Slowly, he made he made his way down to the main entrance, his frown deepening the closer he got to the rain. William grumbled to himself as he bravely stepped outside. As he predicted, he was quickly soaked through by the icy water. Tugging his coat closer, William quickly walked through the streets to his house, weaving around the people and puddles that got in his way,

"Honestly" he grumbled, as he trudged up to his front door "If I fall sick I'm giving Sutcliff all the overtime". He reached into his pocket and pulled out his house key. He started to unlock the door, something rustled quietly to his left. William turned curiously; one of his waste bins had been overturned, the garbage scattered across the ground. He walked over and picked up the bin; he spotted a small trail of garbage leading to his back yard. The trail led to an overgrown bush at the back of the garden. William examined the bush, jumping when something whimpered at him,

"What on earth?" he whispered. He knelt down and gently moved some of the branches. A little German Shepard pup was cowering beneath the leaves, its black fur completely soaked. It shivered, sneezing as more rain drops fell on its head. William looked at the drenched creature and carefully reached towards it. The puppy whimpered and backed away,

"Don't be frightened puppy" said William, softly "I'm going to help you". The puppy took a shaky step forward and sniffed William's fingers. William stroked the pup's head and gently picked him up, tucking him into his coat. The puppy wagged its tail and licked William's chin. William chuckled as the wet tongue tickled his skin. He held onto his coat and walked back to the house, letting himself in. He took off his coat, placing the puppy on the floor of the hall. The puppy proceeded to shake its fur out, spraying the carpet and walls with rain water. William just sighed and walked into his lounge, kneeling down by the fireplace to start a fire. The puppy padded after him, sniffing everything curiously. It found the fire place and barked happily, lying down to enjoy the warmth. William scratched the pup's ear gently; the puppy wiggled happily and rolled over, kicking its leg. William raised an eyebrow,

"Ah, so you're a boy" he said, rubbing the pup's tummy. The puppy wiggled more, his little paw kicking wildly. William tickled the pup's chin and stood up, walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked at the small amount of food he had,

"Hmm, apparently I need to go grocery shopping" he mused. He pulled out a plate of leftover chicken and began to chop it into bite sized pieces. The puppy bounded into the kitchen and sat down, watching William with interest. He wagged his tail excitedly, panting hungrily when he saw the chicken pieces. William smiled just a little and scooped the chicken into a bowl,

"It's not much, but it's the best I can offer" he said, placing the bowl on the floor. The puppy barked excitedly and pounced on the bowl, wolfing down the meat. William left the pup to his meal and went upstairs, stripping out of his suit as he climbed the staircase. He quickly showered and changed into a pair of red silk pyjamas. They had been a birthday present from Grell and, although he would never admit it out loud, William was rather fond of them. Putting on his glasses, William returned to the lounge. The puppy, having finished his meal, was lying in front of the fire, sound asleep. Every so often, his little paws would twitch, as though he was dreaming. William walked to the kitchen silently and fixed himself a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He carried his plate into the lounge, sitting down on the couch and grabbing a book from the coffee table. He opened the book and took a bite from the sandwich, preparing to get lost in his novel. A quiet whimper caught his ears, William look up. The puppy was jumping at the couch, trying to climb up. He looked up at William, whining sadly. William closed his book and carefully lent down, picking up the puppy and placing him on the couch. The puppy wagged his tail and scampered over, climbing into William's lap. He turned in a neat little circle and curled up, falling straight back to sleep. William sighed and gently petted the pup's ears,

"I see you're already settled" he muttered "I guess if you're going to stay I should give you a name". He continued petting the puppy as he thought. The puppy yawned and rolled onto his back, revealing a little star shaped patch of black fur on his chest, just underneath his chin. William saw it and smiled, the star reminding him on his days in the circus,

"Suit" he said, rubbing his pup's tummy "Your name will be Suit".


End file.
